Endless Summer
by DarkElements10
Summary: -SEQUEL TO YOU’VE GOT A FRIEND- Its Summer vacation and once again McFly is roped into doing something they don’t want to: Camp Counseling. But coincidentally they are reunited with their school friends and that brings more drama than ever before. COMPLET
1. Prologue

**Endless Summer**

**Summary**** - -SEQUEL TO YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND- Its Summer vacation and once again McFly is roped into doing something they don't want to: Camp Counseling. But coincidentally they are reunited with their school friends and that brings more drama than ever before.**

**

* * *

****A/N: First chapter is kind of short, but at least I got it up.**

**Prologue**

"Guys, its time to go!" Dougie Poynter called from the foyer as he sat down on the bottom step, taping his foot.

Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, and Harry Judd walked into the foyer, dragging bags behind them. Just like they had been roped into going to Lakeshore High School, Jake thought that it would be good for their publicity if they got summer jobs. Since the four of them had younger relatives they had to sometimes take care of, Jake thought it was a good idea that they take a job as camp counselors at the two month summer camp, Camp Hanover. Surprisingly, Dougie was the first one to agree to it, and then the others slowly agreed. Tom and Danny noticed that Dougie wasn't acting like himself, and when they asked Harry, who knew why, he just said that there were things that Dougie had to sort out. Tom took that as a sign that Dougie was using the summer camp as a way to help his problems, and Danny was just the ignorant person he always was, and dismissed the problem as soon as Harry popped a porn into the DVD player.

"Just making sure we had everything," Tom replied and set his bag down. "Especially bug spray, because we know that fair skinned guys like you need it the most" he teased.

"I don't have fair skin" Dougie denied.

"Well, if you can attract girls like Danny can, who knows what kind of bugs you'll attract" Harry joked. Dougie laughed hollowly and grabbed his bag from the stairs before walking out the front door.

"Ok, hopefully this will make Dougie become himself again, because I'm getting tired of him moping around and stuff" Danny muttered to Tom and Harry as they slowly walked behind him.

"Well he _has been_ sneaking out a lot lately, and coming back late, d'you think he's doing drugs or something?" Harry asked.

"Nah, Dougs not that stupid." Tom said, shaking his head to dismiss the idea. "But I promise I'll talk to him about it as soon as we get to the cabin."

* * *

"Ok Riley, what's wrong with you?" Gen Charlier demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. She, Jacqui Guhl, Rhuben Jackson, and Rhuben's older twin, Riley, were in their cabin, unpacking their things and getting changed into their Camp Hanover Counselor's uniform. Riley looked over at her, a blank look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked tonelessly.

"You've been kind of quiet since the end of the school year, which was, what, three weeks ago." Rhuben replied. "Patrick, Noah, and Sydney had noticed too" he said, talking about their brothers. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing's on my mind, I'm just thinking." She replied.

"About Dougie?" Jacqui asked with a teasing grin. Riley made a face and tossed a pillow at her head.

"No, I was thinking about something else." She replied and gave a small smile. "But doesn't mean that he hasn't crossed my mind once or twice."

"Ah, you're in love" Gen sighed happily.

"And you make me want to puke" Rhuben shot back and then smiled sweetly, you could tell it was fake.

"I bet I do" Gen laughed in reply and smiled softly as she tied a necklace around her neck.

"Where'd you get that?" Jacqui asked noticing it, she grabbed it from Gen's neck and tugged it to get a better look.

"Choking" Gen gasped and Jacqui let go.

"So, where'd you get it?" Jacqui pressed.

"Tom gave it to me" Gen replied and then smiled again. "I can't wait until he gets here."

"You _do_ realize you're going to have to spend more time with those kids, right?" Riley pointed out and Gen shrugged.

"As long as I'm watching Sydney once, I'm fine."


	2. First Day of Camp, First Day of Drama

**Chapter One**

**First Day at Camp, First Day of Drama**

"Wow, who knew that a Summer Camp could be so big" Tom commented looking around.

"Cool, look at that lake!" Danny shouted, pointing off in the opposite direction and then he grinned. "I could see a lot of fit girls over there."

"Are you forgetting about Riz that fast?" Harry teased.

"No, I just think that I should be able to meet new people." Danny replied innocently and Tom snorted.

"Sure, then you're going to go to court because you had been cheating on her and you'll lose everything that you ever worked for." He said, shaking his head, his blonde hair fell out of his brown eyes. "I can be sure that Jake would be pissed. Hey, where'd Dougie go?"

"Ow, hey! Get away from me!"

Tom, Danny, and Harry turned around and laughed when they saw Dougie thrashing around swatting mosquitoes. He slapped his neck and glared at his three bandmates. "I hate camp!"

"That's what you need this for" someone said and stuck a bottle of bug spray in his face. Dougie scowled and slapped the bottle away. "Gee, that's nice Dougie." Riley laughed as she bent to pick it up.

"Hey!" Harry greeted happily as Rhuben, Gen, and Jacqui walked up behind Rhuben's older twin. "We didn't know you guys were coming here."

"Well, we needed the money, and it was Gen's idea to become Camp Counselors" Rhuben replied.

"That way we can beat up children if they don't want to pay attention to us!" Jacqui beamed in happiness.

"No, you don't want to do that" Gen said slowly. "Then you'll lose you job." Jacqui shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"It'll be worth it," Riley spoke up. "Some of these anklebiters need a little 'tough love'." She punched her hand with her fist and cracked her knuckles. "So, how've you guys been?" she asked brightly.

"Hey, where's Riz?" Danny asked ignoring her question and looking around.

"Oh, she got a different cabin assignment. But it's not going to matter, during the times we have in the mess hall, all of the counselors sit together." Rhuben replied and then raised her eyebrows. "You guys are counselors right?"

"Unless Jake wanted to make a sick joke and make us campers, yeah" Harry replied, scratching his ankle. "Wow, those bugs are big."

"Dude, you're standing in poison ivy" Gen pointed out.

"You don't know what Poison Ivy looks like?" Sydney Jackson asked as he and his twin brothers Patrick and Noah walked over to them, dressed in the campers uniform, a white t-shirt, with black around the collar and sleeves, and black shorts and white tennis shoes.

"How are you guys?" Noah asked softly.

"We're great" Tom replied. "Our new CD is going well. And from what I can see, you guys have grown a little bit."

"That's what happens when you hit a growth spurt, they're as tall as us now" Rhuben replied.

"And getting taller" Patrick teased, causing the others to laugh. "Oh, are you looking for where your cabin is?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are" Harry replied.

"It's over there" Sydney turned and pointed. "Let me give you a few rules before Tony gets to you."

"Who's Tony?" Dougie snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tony is the head counselor here and he always follows the rules" Riley replied, rolling her eyes. "Such as no guy can be in a girls cabin after curfew, and vice verca. No putting little kids in more danger than you need, blah, blah, blah."

"So, just follow us and you can-"Jacqui cut Noah off.

"Oh my god, your guys' voices got deeper!" she cried and the twin boys laughed to themselves.

"That's what happens when we get older" Patrick smiled. "C'mon guys" he said and led McFly off to their cabin.

"Man, it's too bad that I had to babysit them" Jacqui stated, shaking her head.

"Why's that?" Gen asked as the four girls walked towards the mess hall.

"Because they're going to be really good looking by the time they're sixteen." Jacqui grinned in reply and Riley and Rhuben had a look of disgust on their faces.

"Because of that, it is a good thing that you babysit them." Riley replied. "Although they're not going to need it as much as Sydney will soon."

"Aww, you sound like a mother who's going to lose her children" Gen teased.

"In a way, we are" Rhuben replied seriously. "You see, when Julius wasn't with us for that short period of time, we had to be like mothers to Patrick, Noah, and Sydney to protect them and stuff like that."

"That's what she said" Jacqui cracked the silence and burst out laughing.

"Wow, way to kill a mood" Riley rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go to the mess hall, I have a feeling that we'll need to be saving Riz from a sea of boys" Gen said.

"To make her happy, we should just let her drown." Rhuben cracked and they all laughed.

* * *

"So, this is the mess hall" Sydney said as he waved an arm to all of the kids and teenagers that were sitting around long picnic tables.

"The kids sit all around the sides, and the counselors sit together in the middle." Noah added. Tom smiled as he looked around but then frowned when he saw someone.

"Hey, does that look like Gio to you?" he asked Harry asked he pointed. Harry turned and squinted.

"Yeah, and that looks like Izzy…Olivia…and Lousie" he agreed slowly.

"Oh boy" Dougie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"Those are our ex-girlfriends" Danny replied and the three Jackson boys grinned in amusement.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not you" Noah said and they went off to sit with their cabin mates, leaving McFly behind, wondering what to do.


	3. I'll Go Sweenie Todd On Your Ass

**Chapter Two**

**'Cross me and I'll go Sweenie Todd on your ass'**

"Ok, don't panic, it seems that they haven't seen us yet." Tom said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Who's panicking?" Danny asked and then Harry looked over his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Apparently Dougie still is." he replied sarcastically. "What are you doing back there, Dougs?"

"Hiding, what does it look like." Dougie snapped back, crouched behind Tom, Danny, and Harry. "Unlike you guys, I can still pass for 15, so I could be a camper for I care. In fact, I just might do that." he started to sneak off to one of the campers' tables, but Tom grabbed his arm.

"Don't be a pussy" he said sternly.

"Too bad I am" Dougie replied.

"Look, let's just avoid eye contact and sit with the girls." Tom said reasonably and started to shuffle further down the table, dragging Dougie behind him. Rhuben raised her eyebrows when they got close enough for them to hear her speak.

"You look like you're trying to hatch an egg" she commented as they sat down across from her. "What's up?"

"Why would there be anything up?" Dougie asked nervously. "What's going on?"

"Well, that's makesme less suspicious." Rhuben rolled her eyes as Riley, Gen, Jacqui, and Riz sat down at the table, trays in thier hands.

"Suspicious about what?" Riz asked and slid her tray towards Danny so he could have some of her food.

"About why they're acting weird." Rhuben replied.

"Guys act weird...which is why they're weird, it's just genetic." Riley replied and smirked as McFly glared at her. "I'm just teasing, so what's your guys' new CD like?"

"Well, we thought that it would be a good idea to remake some of our songs and re-release them on a greatest hits CD." Tom replied, finally relaxing and picking a piece of fruit off of Gen's tray.

"I think that's a good idea too." Gen said, looking distracted. Tom followed his gaze and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that she was looking over at Gio, who was glaring back at her. He stood up quickly, thinking of some excuse to get away from the table. "Uh, Gen, why don't we go and-"

"May I have everyone's attention please?" a voice called.

"Crap" Tom muttered and sat back down again, placing his face in his hands. Everybody turned to pay attention to the man and the woman that walked to the centger of the stage that was on teh other side of the room.

"I'm Daley," the woman said and motioned to her friend. "And this is Scott. We're the camp directors and it's good to see you at Camp Hanover, this year we have more people than ever before and we think that it's going to be the best one ever." she waited for the inevitable applause that came. "I would like all of the camp counselors to stand up and be recognized to the campers."

Tom, Danny, Harry, and Dougie hid thier faces as they stood up and the girls gave them even more weird looks.

"Ok, something's going on with you guys." Jacqui commented. "Something stranger than usual at least."

"No, nothing's going on, just kind of anxious" Harry replied.

"Now, the first thing that you're going to do, after taking a half hour of free time, is to take the campers that's assigned to your group and take them to the lake, where you're going to have a canoe race. You counselors are going to have different campers in your group for each activity." Scott added.

"Excuse me, but what kind of activities are there?" a small boy with spiked blonde hair asked quietly.

"What's your name, son?" Scott asked.

"Elliot" the boy replied and Riley made a face before it cleared.

"Well Elliot, the better question is what kind of activities _aren't_ there." Daley replied. "Now, it's time to go to your cabins and unpack before you all go down to the lake." As soon as she said that, McFly jumped up and sprinted out of the cabin, before anybody else could move.

"Ok, you're right, they _are_ acting weird." Riz agreed as she shook her head and then took Rhuben's arm. "C'mon Rhu-Rhu, I want you to meet my cabin mates."

"I told you before, Riz, only my brothers can call me that." Rhuben said evenly and took her arm away. "And I'm coming, do you guys want to come?"

"Sure" The others agreed, shrugging. As they walked to Riz's cabin, Jacqui talked to them, well complained more, about how her and her brother Dan got into a fight over the last cookie in the cookie jar at their house, and ended up getting grounded because they fired water guns in the house and couldn't dry it in time before thier parents got home.

"Hey," the girls turned around and saw for other girls standing behind them. "You're Riley, Jacqui, Arizona, and Gen right?" the annoyingly beautiful blonde haired girl asked.

"What, am I not here?" Rhuben asked sarcastically and was ignored.

"Yeah, why?" Gen asked and gave a polite smile.

"You're dating our boyfriends is what the problem is." the blonde replied and that's when Rhuben recognized them. It was Olivia Shaw, Louise, Izzy, and Giovana, the girls that McFly used to date.

"Don't you mean ex-boyfriends?" Riley asked as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her cigareete lighter, starting to flick it open and closed, her nervous habit, as her blue eyes narrowed.

"No, we mean boyfriends." Izzy replied, taking a step towards Jacqui and glaring. "The ones that you stole from us. You better watch your backs, because we're going to get them back."

"Cross me and I'll go Sweenie Todd on your ass" Jacqui shot back, shocking Riley, Rhuben, Gen, and Riz with her sudden burst of anger. They had never seen her mad before.

The ex-girlfriends glared before pushing by them and walking back to thier cabin.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, the others are going to be longer. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.**


	4. Tom Should NEVER Be A Father

**Chapter Three**

**Tom Should Never Be A Father**

"Cross me and I'll go Sweenie Todd on your ass?" Riley repeated as she, Riz, Gen, and Rhuben turned and looked at Jacqui, who looked back at them with wide eyes.

"That was the first thing that came to mind!" she replied defensively.

"And I can guess that you're going to be using that in all of your fights now, right?" Riz guessed as she crossed her arms over her chest, watching as the ex-girlfriends walked away. Jacqui grinned, acknowledging that it was true. "We should get to our cabins, if we want to have _some_ free time before being stuck with brats."

"What does _everybody_ have a mean streak that we don't know about?" Rhuben asked as they walked up the path to their cabins.

"I know," Riley shook her head. "That's _my_ job!"

* * *

"Ok everybody, listen up!" Daley shouted and beside her, Scott blew a whistle to get everybody's attention. "Ok, we're going to split you into groups to have a canoe race. With each group of campers, there's going to be two counselors. Group one has Tony and Jenna as their counselors. Raise your hands so the campers know who you are."

"When your name is called, please go over to your counselor" Scott added.

"Canoeing?" Dougie asked. "I haven't canoed before, this is going to suck! Why did we come here again? Why did I even agree to this?"

"You were the first one to agree, what we should be asking is why we're here in these rubbish uniforms?" Harry asked as he pulled the white t-shirt that he had on, out from his shorts, where they had been tucked in. "I think I should shave my legs."

"I don't think that's going to change the ugliness, mate" Danny joked and burst out laughing. Tom and Dougie laughed too, agreeing that their uniforms really weren't that great.

"Tom Fletcher and Kale Heights?" Daley asked.

"Right here, mate!" Tom called back, putting a hand into the air, looking around for his partner. Kale had long black hair that was styled to fall over his left eye and green eyes, he looked a little pale. "Does that kid look emo to you?"

"I was thinking gothic, but that's pretty much the same thing" Danny replied.

"Your campers are Elliot Gregory, Lilith Samuels, Sydney Jackson, Ethan Krane, and Nigel Bronx." Daley said and Tom went along with

"Hey Tom!" Sydney shouted happily and jumped towards Tom, knowing that the older boy wouldn't drop him to the ground. Tom laughed and hugged the small boy before setting him onto the ground.

"So, I see that we have a group of 6 and 7 year olds" Kale observed. "That's kind of scary, don't ya think?" he asked Tom, who shrugged in reply and looked at the five kids that were standing in front of them, waiting for some kind of instructions.

"Nah, you just have to know how to handle these kids" Tom said and then got down on his knees in front of the kids that were staring at the two teenagers with big eyes. "So guess what guys, we're going to go canoeing today. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Are you gay?" a small boy with brown hair in a mohawk and golden eyes asked with a smile on his face. Kale burst out laughing and Tom blinked in confusion before replying.

"No, I'm not. What's your name kid?"

"My name's Ethan, not _kid_!" Ethan replied sharply. "I don't see why we had to get you to be our counselor, you're probably too stupid to be one."

Tom glanced at Sydney, who was smiling cheekily, both of his dimples showing, which showed that he was enjoying the argument. Most likely, he was waiting for Tom's reaction, to see if he would curse or not, but Tom knew that he shouldn't do that in front of lots of little kids. Tom got to his feet, setting his jaw.

"I'm going to ignore that because I could easily knock you out." He said to Ethan through gritted teeth.

"Think again, fat-boy!" Ethan shouted and kicked Tom in the shin.

"OW!" Tom shouted, grabbing his shin as he jumped up and down. Sydney, Lilith, Elliot, Nigel, and Kale burst out laughing. Angry, Tom grabbed Ethan by the front of his shirt. "Listen here you little piece of-"

"Tom, Tom, stop, you can't hit little kids" Kale said as he grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him backwards.

"Why not?" Tom asked, ticked off.

"You'll go to jail, it's against the law." Sydney spoke up grinning like a jack-o-lantern.

"Why didn't you help me?" Tom asked Kale and Sydney, who blinked and said in unison 'cause it was funny'.

"And it also proves that you should _never_ be a father!" Sydney declared.


	5. Something's Up, Can't You Tell?

**Chapter Five**

**Something's Up, Can't You Tell?**

"So, how is it that we're the ones that are stuck being the referee's of the race?" Danny asked Dougie as the two tried to push the heavy boat into the lake water.

"How should I know?" Dougie shot back in reply as he stood up and flicked his head so his hair moved out of his face. "I mean, it's probably better than actually having to watch any of these cunts." Dougie replied and laughed a little. "Danny?"

"Yeah, mate?" Danny asked as he continued to try and push the canoe.

"Do you have any idea how to paddle a canoe?" Dougie asked.

"No," Danny replied and stood up, pushing his hair out of his face. "But, it can't be that hard, I mean, they started the race just fine, all we have to do is paddle out to the middle of the lake and watch the end from there. How hard can it be?"

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to hate hearing you say that?" Dougie asked as they finally pulled the canoe into the water. "There is nothing I hate more than the feeling of wet shoes and socks."

"Don't you hate it when Riley doesn't want to kiss you?" Danny asked and laughed to himself. "I hate it when a girl doesn't want to snog me, especially after we've been dating for weeks."

"We've only kissed once, and that was before we left for summer vacation." Dougie admitted, getting into the boat, wobbling slightly until it steadied and he sat down. Danny climbed in too.

"Wow, that explains why you've been in such a bad mood lately; either that or you're PMSing." Danny teased.

"Yeah, well, unlike you I can actually keep a girlfriend!" Dougie snapped back, moving the paddle in his hands furiously through the water. "I mean, sure, I'm not that great with actually being able to talk to a girl. But you guys don't have to cut me down every time I actually do like a girl. It's really annoying and embarrassing and-"

"Dude!" Danny interrupted. "You're moving the boat."

"I'm what?" Dougie blinked and then looked around, grinning triumphantly. "Sweet! I can paddle a canoe." He paused, twisting around in his seat, and looked at Danny, who looked back at him in amusement. "Do you know how wrong that sounded?"

"Just shut up and paddle" Danny replied.

* * *

"Fuck…" Danny muttered irritably as he and Dougie tried to paddle their way to though the long water plants that grew close to the land. They had been stuck for the last fifteen minutes, and as long as they both paddled the other way, they would be staying like that.

"Danny! Stop being a jackass, and paddle my way!" Dougie yelled frustrated as he glared behind him, were Danny sat. Danny just glared back just as fiercely.

"Fuck no; you will only manage to get us _more_ stuck in this stupid _shit_!" He made a vague gesture to the plants, which were currently wrapped around his paddle.

The younger boy frowned, a pout clearly on his face. "……You suck, you know that?" Danny smirked evilly and started to gently rock the canoe back and forth, just to make Dougie a little more pissed off. "Stop it! If you don't stop now, I'll make you wet!" Dougie yelled angrily as he tried to hit Danny with his paddle.

Danny's electric eyes widened as the canoe wobbled greatly. "Dougie! Whoa! STOP! The canoe is going to-"

Danny and Dougie cried out in shock as the canoe tipped over and they were tossed into the water. The two resurfaced gasping for air and looked at each other.

For a moment there was a complete silence… until…

"Now look what you've done!" Dougie yelled, pointing his finger at Danny accusingly. Danny's hair was now a mix of brown and slimy green, as small water plants stuck out of his hair. If Dougie hadn't so angry at the boy before him, he defiantly would have laughed.

Big time.

"What _I_ have done! You are the one who started wiggling!" Danny glared at Dougie, looking not more frightening then a wet kitten.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not… look whatever…" Dougie sighed as this was once again leading to another pointless argument.

"Do you guys need some help?" Jacqui laughed as she and Gen paddled their canoe over to Danny and Dougie.

"Yeah, a little bit of help." Dougie replied as he swam over to the boat and lifted himself up and into the canoe, onto his back. "Thank you."

"No problem." Gen replied as Danny got into the boat, she and Jacqui steadied it to make sure they didn't tip over.

"How cold is that water?" Jacqui, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Very" Danny replied, shivering slightly, he brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked up as Olivia and Lousie rowed by in their canoes and the two girls waved at Danny and Dougie, who gave weak waves back.

"Then, that must mean that you guys _shrank_ from the cold." Jacqui laughed and then nudged Gen. "Get it, they shrunk?"

"Yeah, I get it" Gen replied, rolling her eyes before nodding towards Louise and Olivia. "What's up with them, they pretty much threatened us earlier today."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Riley beats up Louise later today, either." Jacqui added to Dougie as she and Gen paddled towards shore, where the kids were running around, chasing each other, the counselors were watching over them, and Scott and Daley were looking at each other's clipboards.

"Jacqui, Gen, later, can you tell Riz that I want to talk to her after dinner?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Sure, why?" Jacqui asked.

"Just tell her."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short too. But it's get longer after this. Wow and it's still the first day of camp, that's going to change soon too.**


	6. Late Night Talks

**Chapter Six**

**Late Night Talks**

"Danny?"

"Riz, over here" Danny called softly from behind the mess hall. He stood up and turned off his flashlight, shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he waited for Riz to get closer to him.

"What's up, it's cold out here." Riz said, shivering slightly. Danny stepped forward and gave her a hug and a kiss, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Ok, that was nice, but what was it for?"

"I did that to show you how much I care about you, and that I don't only base our relationship on making out." He replied.

"Ok and that has what to do with anything?" Riz asked, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, this has to do with Olivia doesn't it? She's your ex? Don't worry about it Danny, I know that you wouldn't purposely try to hurt me or anything. Stop being so negative, negativity makes the world tilt."

"What?" Danny laughed in confusion.

"Negativity makes the world tilt." Riz replied and gave a small smile. "At least, that's what I always say. It bugs Rhu-Rhu and the others, but I know that they agree with me."

"She actually lets you get away with calling her Rhu-Rhu?" Danny asked, raising and eyebrow.

"No, I do it juts to bug her." Riz laughed in reply before stepping forward and kissing him. Danny smiled against her lips before pulling her close and kissing her back. "Did you hear that?" she asked, pulling away and looking around.

"I didn't hear anything." Danny replied and moved to kiss her again.

"No, Danny, we have to go to sleep now." Riz said, taking a step back and smiled softly. "But thanks for the talk, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Danny replied and turned and started to walk to his cabin. He whistled to himself, but froze when he heard a loud snap of a twig. "Who's there?" he called, looking around.

"It's just me," Tom said as he walked out of the woods. "I was taking a leak."

"Thanks for sharing." Danny gave a small smile and Tom gave one in return. "So, what are we going to do about our exes?" he asked as the two of them walked back to their cabin to go to sleep.

"I don't know," Tom replied truthfully. "Just be nice to them I guess, because if we were rude to them, I can pretty guarantee that they'll do something to annoy the girls that we're going out with now, or find a way to get us to break up. I don't know why girls are always like that."

"Only one good thing about it, mate, is that they have a cat fight over us." Danny said and put his arm around Tom's shoulders and laughed.

"You know, it's a good thing that you didn't end of dating Bella, or she would have beaten you to a bloody mess hearing you say that." Tom said and laughed to himself. Danny started to agree and then 

stopped when he realized he didn't know anyone named Bella. Tom guessed as much when he saw the look on Danny's face. "What?"

"Who's 'Bella'?" Danny asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, you didn't know that Rhuben's full name is Rhubella?" Tom asked in amusement. "Yeah, I call her Bella just to annoy her, so does Julius. Only Matt can call her that without getting beaten up."

"Good to know; now I can use that as blackmail against her." Danny grinned.

"No, then Riz is going to be on your case for that." Tom replied as the two went to the cabin and sat down on their cots, taking off their socks and shoes.

"Riz will get on whose case for what?" Dougie asked, diving onto Tom's bed, almost knocking him off onto the floor.

"If anybody is going to die, I want to know right now so I can start making calls for a replacement in the band." Harry added, walking over to the two. Tom laughed.

"Relax, we were just talking about what to do about our ex girlfriends" Tom said to Dougie and Harry, who he knew was also stressing out over it. "And then we were saying how pissed off Rhuben would be if she was dating Danny instead of Charlie, and he didn't know that Rhuben's full name was Rhubella and blah, blah, blah."

"You didn't know that?" Harry asked.

"You did?" Dougie asked the drummer, raising his eyebrows.

"How is it that both of us didn't know that?" Danny asked, motioning in between him and Dougie. Tom shrugged in reply. "What, is Riley's name short for something?"

"Uh, yeah, her full name is Rilan, actually." Harry replied, rubbing his chin. "Besides, Riley, I don't think there's a nickname for that." He turned to Dougie. "Unless you have a pet name for her."

"No comment" Dougie replied, looking down at his hands and blushing.

"You're blushing." Danny cried, poking his finger into Dougie's cheek. "That means that you're hiding something, what are you hiding?"

"A large fart that I'm going to throw on you!" Dougie replied and tackled Danny off of the bed and onto the wood floor.

"Knock it off guys, let's go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow." Tom said, getting off the bed.

"What kind of class?" Dougie asked as he and Danny poked their heads up by the bed, making it seem like their heads were floating. "I thought we were counselors, not campers."

"We are, but I asked Daley and Scott what we were supposed to do besides watching the kids, and they said that we also had to take a few of the classes that they were giving the younger kids, unfortunately, dancing is one of them." Tom replied, making a face.

"I can't dance." Danny said. "In fact, none of us can."

"That must be why we're being forced into it." Harry joked before turning serious. "How bad can it be?"

* * *

_Break the walls between building atrophy  
Causing all your problems to recede  
break the walls between  
(Break the walls between)  
Causing all your pain  
(Causing all your pain)  
You'll never-_

"Who's cell phone is that?"

"Turn it off!"

"If you don't turn it off, I'll kill you!"

"Rhu, answer your damn phone!"

"Ok, ok, god." Rhuben muttered as she rubbed her eyes and blindly reached down the side of the bed. "Hello?" Rhuben asked sleepily as she answered her cell phone, holding it up to her ear. The counselors were allowed to keep their cell phones as long as if it was for emergencies. "Charlie it's…" she looked at her watch. "1:22 in the morning."

"That's Charlie?" Gen asked, sitting up, her hair tied back in a bandana. "Tell him to shut up and go to sleep."

"It's the afternoon where he is dumbass." Jacqui replied.

"Ok, then, tell him to shut up so _you_ can go to sleep." Riley snapped and pulled a pillow over her head, muttering something like 'stupid boyfriends who don't know when to shut up'.

"What do you want?" Rhuben asked, lying down and closing her eyes briefly. "That's sweet but I really need sleep. Well if you really need to tell me, I'm probably going to miss half of what you say by snoring loudly."

"Shut up!" Jacqui cried. "Before I go Sweeny Todd on your ass too."

"Charlie, just call back tomorrow." Rhuben said. "Not, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I don't care if I sound pissed off, I'm tired, and I'm bugging the hell out of everybody else who is in this cabin. Yes, I'm still at summer camp."

"Give me the phone." Riley said, her eyes closed and her face still covered by her pillow, holding out her hand. Rhuben sighed and handed the phone to her sister. "Charlie, shut up so we can sleep. Thank you."

She handed the phone to Rhuben. "Goodnight, Charlie." She sighed. "Yes, I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and put it on the ground. Seconds later her cell phone was going off again.

"RHUBEN, SHUT OFF YOUR FUCKING PHONE!" Jacqui shouted in annoyance.


	7. What is it good for? Absolutely Nothing

**Chapter Seven**

**Dance Class, What is it good for? Absolutely nothing**

Everything was quiet at Camp Hanover, the birds were chirping their morning greeting, the deer were eating their breakfast of grass and the occasional bug quietly, and the campers and counselors were sleeping peacefully. That is, until the silence was shattered by the annoying recorded trumpet that was the camp's wake up signal.

"Oh my god." Dougie cried, pulling a pillow over his head. He and the rest of McFly jumped and screamed when the cabin door banged open and an 18 year old boy with spiked blonde hair and bright green eyes was standing in the doorway. That was Tony Marshall, the head counselor that the girls had warned them about.

"Wake up counselors; you have a dance class this morning!" Tony said cheerfully walking into the room, stomping his boots on the floor loudly.

"What time is it?" Tom asked groggily, sticking his head out from underneath the blankets that were on the bed.

"7:00, you have your dance class and then you have breakfast and then you're going to be doing lots of other stuff, some of the classes you'll be taking, other you'll be teaching or helping with."

"What are going to a dance class for?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

Tony sighed and sat down on Harry's bed, purposely knocking him to the floor. "Two reasons, we have a talent show thing in the middle of the camp and the counselors _always_ do a dance routine. And then at the end of camp there's a competition between this camp and our rival camp through all of the courses that we offer here. So get dressed and be in the dance cabin in twenty minutes."

"Oh my god, he is _so_ annoying!" Danny cried as soon as Tony left the cabin. "The girls were right, he _does_ have something up his arse."

"We might as well get this over with though." Dougie said, changing into his camp uniform. "C'mon Dan," he kicked his friend in the back. "Get up, we have to go to our dance class."

"No, just leave me here to die." Danny muttered in reply.

"Don't worry about him, Dougie, he'll catch up later." Harry said and he, Tom, and Dougie left the sleepy teenage boy in his bed.

* * *

"Hey did any of you guys see Riz this morning?" Rhuben asked Jacqui, Gen, and Riley as they sat at the front of the dance cabin, stretching.

"Uh, yeah, she said that she was going for a walk when I was coming back from my run." Riley replied, leaning forward and touched the tips of her toes.

"Hey ladies, how's your morning going so far?" Tom asked as he, Dougie, and Harry walked up to the four girls and sat down by them.

"Good, I guess." Jacqui replied, glaring at Rhuben. "We would have slept better if a certain someone's boyfriend would have just stopped calling all night long."

"It's not my fault, I told him to stop after the fifth time." Rhuben replied, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "How'd you guys sleep your first night here?"

"Fine, but Danny's talking in his sleep really didn't help matters much." Dougie replied, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "When's our dance instructor going to get here? I don't think I can wait much longer."

"You're looking at her." Rhuben replied, tying her shoelaces.

"Seriously, I should be shocked, but for some odd reason, I'm really not." Harry replied, bringing his legs up to his chest and resting his forehead against his knees, yawning loudly. "God, I don't think I'm ever going to stop being so tired."

"Told you Tony was a Tyrant." Riley replied, leaning back against Dougie's chest. She looked up when the cabin door opened and blinked when she saw Louise whisper something to Olivia and point at her.

"Just ignore her," Dougie muttered and kissed Riley on the temple. She gave a small smile in reply and looked down at her feet as she continued stretching. Without having to ask, he could tell that something was wrong, but knew not to ask, considering that she could easily give him a tongue lashing.

"I'm going to start the class now, even if Danny and Riz are no shows, it's going to be their own fault." Rhuben said as she got to her feet. "Ok everybody, get up and try to stay awake. We're going to start with a simple 'jam'. So just show me your best moves and have fun with it. Oh and no promiscuity."

"It's not like you would even know how to dance like that anyway." Gio called and smirked. Rhuben ignored her and walked around the counselors, commenting on the way they were dancing. She headed towards the back of the room, towards Gio and her friends.

"I take dancing very seriously, mess me up or do something in this class and I'll personally rip out your hair." Rhuben muttered to them as she walked by.

* * *

Riz couldn't help but keep a smile on her face as she wandered around the camp, looking for her friends. It was now free time and they couldn't be doing anything they wanted to, and since there was a lot of things that was offered at the camp, so it might take a while. She was still searching when she started to hum out of happiness. Looking around, she noticed that she was at the firing range for archery and Riley was there, trying to teach Dougie how to shoot an arrow.

"Hey guys!" she called, waving.

"Hey!" Riley and Dougie called back before Riley turned her head to concentrate on the target and let go of one of her hands, shooting an arrow into a target. "See, now you try." She handed the bow and arrow to Dougie. "What's up?" she asked, turning to Riz. "You haven't been to most of the classes we had today."

"I was kind of busy," Riz replied with a shrug. "No big deal."

"No, I can tell from the look in your eyes that this is a big deal, what's going on?" Riley asked.

"Riley, help please?" Dougie called, struggling to pull his arm back and how the bow straight. Riley sighed loudly and turned to him.

"It's not that hard," she said, standing behind him. "Just pull this arm back and hold this one out in front of you." Dougie smiled and took the opportunity to quickly kiss Riley on the lips. She smiled when he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it." He replied and nodded down at the bow and arrow. "I think I got it."

"Ok, so, what's going on?" Riley asked, turning to her friend and staring at her sternly, subtly letting her know that she wasn't going to stop bugging her until she was told. Riz sighed and glanced at Dougie before leaning forward and whispering into Riley's ear. The second oldest Jackson's eyes widened in shock. "You did what?!" she cried, causing Dougie to jump and let go of the arrow, shooting it into a tree, almost hitting someone in the head.

"Sorry!" he called.


	8. ExGirlfriend, thy name is bitch

**Chapter Eight**

**Ex-Girlfriend, thy name is bitch**

"Are you crazy?" Riley cried as she stared at her friend, who bit her lower lip, trying to hide the smile that was forming on her face.

"Crazy about him apparently." She replied. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it."

"Such a big deal about what?" Dougie asked as he walked over to the two girls, an annoyed look on his face. He held the arrow in his hands, but he also had a red spot on his forehead from the girl that he had almost hit, punching him in the forehead.

"Nothing, go find that arrow." Riley replied to her boyfriend, not taking her eyes off of Riz.

"But… I have the arrow in my hand." Dougie replied and then blinked as she took it from his hand and threw it across the field.

"Now you don't, go get it." Riley snapped back and Dougie gave a small smile, looking down at her, he's 5"8 and she's 5"3.

"If you wanted to get rid of me you could've just said so." He replied as he walked away to get the arrow.

"That probably would have been easier said than done, knowing you." Riley replied, finally turning her head to look at him. She looked back at Riz, who was still looking at her friend with a low-key expression on her face, and because of that, Riley couldn't help but give a small smile. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, you were the first one that I saw; I was getting ready to go tell Rhu-Rhu though." Riz replied as she raised her eyebrows at Riley's sudden change in tone.

"Well, what'll you do if Olivia finds out, she's still hung up over Danny, and it's not even funny." Riley shook her head at the thought of the ex-girlfriends being at the camp.

It was pretty much torture, especially since all of them had to watch other people's kids and is responsible for their well being. According to Jacqui she could care less about the kids that were older, but still young than a teenager, the little kids you had to be especially worried about, and the teenagers you shouldn't give a crap about.

"I don't even worry about her, to tell you the truth." Riz replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "They're just a bunch of negative energy and negative energy-"

"Makes, the world, tilt, I know." Riley replied and laughed lightly. "But there is one other thing that I want to ask."

"What's that?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

* * *

"Tom, could you come help me with this?" Gen called as she carried a stack of life vests in her arms, hardly able to see over the top of them.

"Yeah, sure, what're you doing anyway?" Tom asked as he took half of the life vests that was in Gen's arm and smiled at her. She smiled back and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes with her shoulder before walking over to the lake.

"The little kids are doing this thing where they jump onto a raft that's in the middle of the lake," Gen nodded in the direction. "The other end puffs up and the kid goes flying into the air and into the water, they didn't have enough life vests so here I am."

"I say let the little devils drown." Tom muttered as he kicked a rock that was in his way. Gen giggled and smiled over at her boyfriend, who turned red from embarrassment. "It's not funny, that little kid was asking for an arse whooping."

"He's just a kid, Tom, a very young kid." Gen replied and then laughed when Tom pouted playfully. "Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?"

"Yes please," Tom smiled in reply, his dimple appearing in his cheek.

"Sorry, can't reach your leg." Gen smiled and kissed his cheek. "But that should make up for it." She took Tom's free hand in hers. "C'mon, let's get these little monsters their life vests, as much as you hate them, you know you don't want them to drown before they get to eat lunch."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tom replied. "So, you girls coming back to school." He noticed the instant change in Gen's happy mood. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." Gen replied and gave a small smile. She looked forward and momentarily let go of Tom's hand to give Patrick and Noah, who were waving from the top of the dock, a wave back. She gripped Tom's hand again, tighter than before. "Everything's fine."

* * *

"Harry, what are you doing?" Jacqui asked as she walked down the pathway to her cabin, and saw Harry hiding behind a tree. He looked both ways before jumping out and brushing leaves and twigs out of his hair.

"I was hiding from Patrick, Noah, and their cabin mates," Harry said and rushed to finish when he saw the confused look on Jacqui's face. "They want me to play football, the American kind, only thing is, with them, anything goes, and I'm afraid of losing an arm or a leg with them, they're vicious."

"I guess I should have warned you that when they're hyper, or really hungry, they pretty much destroy everything." Jacqui laughed and then subconsciously rubbed her arms. She and Harry weren't exactly going out yet, but she still had a big crush on him "I was just going down to the kitchen to help prepare good and stuff, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun." Harry grinned in reply and took a step back, holding out his arms. "Ladies first."

"Oh, then that means I should get Dougie to go before me." Jacqui said and giggled as Harry laughed. "Was it really that funny?"

"Yeah, if it's not Tom, Dougie is always the one that acts like a girl." Harry replied. "It's especially weird when we go to the mall and he makes us wear girl clothes, then again it was funny at first, but now it's just really weird." He shook his head.

"Wow, I wish I was there, that would keep me laughing for weeks." Jacqui grinned, shaking her head. When Harry smiled at her, she bowed her head, a light blush on her cheeks as she tried to hide it from him.

"Well, then, maybe one day you and I could do that together then." He said casually as if that's what friends did everyday of their lives.

"Harry, there you are!"

Jacqui flinched when she heard Izzy's voice, which seemed to be unbearably loud at the time and watched as she walked up the path and gave him a hug. She resisted the urge to grab her by the hair and yank it out of her head. A small smile curled onto her face as she pictured herself in a boxing ring knocking Izzy down to the ground and beating her while she let out her whiny, pathetic cries of mercy so Jacqui could at least-

"Jacks."

"What?" Jacqui shook her head and looked up into Harry's eyes.

"I said, I'm sorry, but apparently Tony has put me and Izzy in charge of cabin maintenance." Harry replied and made a face. "In other words we have to check all of the cabins and make sure they're clean. But, we'll talk later?"

Jacqui didn't get a chance to answer as Izzy gave her a wicked smile and dragged Harry down the path.

"Ex-girlfriend ,thy name is bitch." She muttered to herself and then let out a little giggle as a thought suddenly popped into her head and she ran off down the trail to find her girls.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys got what I meant at the beginning of the chapter, if not, it's going to be said in the next one. And I wanted to have a little fluff of TomxGen in this chapter so here ya go.**


	9. Guy Talk

**A/N: This chapter is short because I'm getting back into the swing of updating. I know I said I would update earlier, but I had too many projects and tests all in one week. So I made up for it now.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Guy Talk**

"Hey guys." Danny greeted Tom and Dougie as he arrived at the cabin. Tom and Dougie had met up after Tom finished giving the life jackets to the little kids, and Dougie had learned how to shoot an arrow, and decided to go back to the cabin to get their swim trunks so they could go swimming.

"Hey." Tom greeted in reply as he looked up from the two pairs of swim trunks that were in front of him. He was trying to figure out which one to wear, and when he had asked Dougie, he had gotten the reply of 'don't act like a girl Tom.'. It's not his fault that he had a good sense of taste in clothing. The only problem was that his good fashion sense only went towards t-shirts, not to swim trunks.

"So where were you this morning when we made fools of ourselves trying to dance?" Dougie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Danny smiled to himself as he sat down on his bed and pulled off his socks and shoes.

"I wasn't making a fool of myself, I can tell you that much." He replied and looked up at his two friends with a large smile on his face. Tom and Dougie exchanged confused glances as they wondered why their friend could possibly be so happy. And then Tom's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he raised his index finger and pointed at Danny silently, who stared at him in reply, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Please, please, _please_ tell me that you didn't." he said in a stern way a father would say to his children. Danny, who was the jokester out of the McFly and always gave the others a hard time, looked innocent.

"Didn't do what?" he asked.

"…you know." Tom insisted, not wanting to say the word.

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't, so what is it that you're trying to say?" Danny asked and grinned wider as Tom glared at him and Dougie scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know what you're going on about Tom," Dougie said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like the two slept together." Tom and Danny looked over at the younger blonde boy, who stared at them blankly. "What?" he asked after a minute of silence. Tom cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Oh! _OH! _You _did_ sleep together didn't you?"

"No duh, Dougie." Tom said as he rolled his eyes.

"And you say _I'm_ the dumb one?" Danny asked as he reached under his bed and pulled out a large towel.

"You are" was the unanimous reply.

"And you are even more of an idiot since you slept with her at such a young age and-"

"Relax, mum, I used protection." Danny interrupted and Tom placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, the look that only Tom Fletcher could use to get Dougie to leave him alone. Dougie snickered at the comparison, and then stopped laughing when Tom turned the look to the younger boy. Yep, it definitely still worked. "Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am, what was it like?" Dougie asked, grinning like a fool.

"I don't want to hear this." Tom said as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Too bad, 'cause you're going to have to hear it eventually." Dougie said and threw a pillow at the back of his head. "C'mon, let's go swimming."


	10. Something’s not right when you zone out

**A/N: First, Happy Thanksgiving! Second, this chapter is really short because I'm getting back into the swing up updating things. And it's also hard to figure out something interesting to do for a chapter of a summer story when its fall/almost winter and you're in school. It would be really helpful if you guys could help by giving me ideas. Oh and this is a filler chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**You know something's not right when you constantly zone out**

The next morning the campers and the counselors learned that that night they were going to have a large competition at the camp fire. What it is that there was going to be a series of competitions between a group of campers and their two counselors and the winner would get to choose what their next day's activities were going to be while everybody else were stuck with ones they might not have enjoyed at much.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Gen asked as she tied her shoelaces and wiggled her foot to make sure that it was on right.

"_I'm_ going to win!" Riz declared as she jumped up onto her bed and placed her hands on her hips, like she was a superhero. "I _love_ little kids, they always listen to me."

"You mean, _we're_ going to win!" Jacqui replied, reminding her friend that she and her were partners. "Well, at least if it's an acting competition we're going to win because we have the youngest group of campers and they can act better than anybody else."

"That's what I think is unfair, considering that I have teenagers, and considering I _am_ one, its going to be hard." Riley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Riles, it's not going to be that bad." Rhuben said as she lifted her buzzing cell phone off of her bag. She flipped open the top and looked at the screen, she gave a small smile before closing it and stuffing it into the side of her sock. Ignoring the curious looks on her friends' faces, she finished getting dressed and hurried out of the cabin. Jacqui looked over at Riley, who shrugged in reply and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

She looked down at her watch and when she saw the date that it showed, she started to zone out. Thinking about the past year.

_He slapped her. _

_Nothing unusual, her father had been doing this every day since she was born. She had learned to become numb to the pain. But no matter how hard she tried, the hurt would always sneak up on her in the morning. _

_"You little bitch!" he yelled, slapping her face again. This time her hand shot up to her face to mask the red mark, even though no one else could see it. "You little fucking bitch," he punched her in the stomach this time. _

_She hadn't done anything wrong, she never had. _

_"Go make dinner!" her father smelled of alcohol. She wrinkled her nose when he yelled in her face. He took another swig of the bottle of beer in his hand before passing out. _

_Riley ran to pick up the beer and wine bottles that were strewn all over the room. She wasn't crying, she had learned not to cry a long time ago, and suppressed all these feelings deep inside herself._

"Riley!"

"What?" She turned her head and saw that Gen, Jacqui, and Riz were looking at her in concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, Yeah, I'm fine." Riley replied quickly. "I was just thinking about something, it's not important. Let's go and meet the guys and then start the competition."

"Ok, if you're sure." Gen replied, knowing that Riley wasn't tell the truth.

"I am." Riley replied with a confident smile.


	11. Of Water Wars and Melting Witches

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter, but I PROMISE, and you can beat me up if I don't follow this promise, that the next one will be longer. Oh and I've made it so that while there is drama with McFly and their girlfriends, this story is going to do more with their interactions with Patrick, Noah, and Sydney.**

**Oh and I have nothing against McFly's girlfriends, well, except Olivia, because they're all really nice, cool and down to earth, and I want McFly to be happy. So, there's going to be bashing of them in this story, but I don't mean it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Of Water Balloon Fights and Melting Witches, I mean bitches**

"Dude, who would have thought that a water war would be a good way to keep children occupied?" Harry asked Jacqui as he the two dove behind a fallen log, watching water balloons go flying and kids get his with colored water.

"The people that made it up about a bazillion years ago" Jacqui replied as she rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "You Brits have to get out more."

"Sure, but that'll be kind of hard, considering we're here for another month." Harry pointed out as he watched Tom get blasted in the back with a high flying balloon, a red welt appearing on his back almost instantly. Jacqui's ears rang with laughter as she screwed up her face, pink tongue poking out concentrating as she raised her arm her fingers grasping, a large almost bursting water balloon, like a grenade. She took great aim and threw it, hitting Danny in the back of the head. Chuckling, Danny turned his head and smiled at Jacqui. "Although that can be changed…if you would…like to go for a walk later, or something?"

Jacqui grinned and nodded enthusiastically, trying to find her voice. "That sounds-"

"Watch out!" A voice called out. Jacqui looked up to see Patrick, one of her group members, waving his arms at her.

But it was too late.

Jacqui's eyes met a large red blob flying through the air. It rose into the air blotting the sun as a large cherry eclipse with the sun raises around it in a strawberry glow. Her body became numb as it enclosed, She was sealed with in my watery doom. She could see nothing but the balloon jiggling like jello wiggling as it is scooped up.

The balloon collided with Jacqui's face. She felt, for a moment, the rubbery skin touching the tip of her nose but as it came closer, her nose punctured through the thin rubber. Like an explosion Jacqui was brought back from a wave of force and water. Her other water grenade slipped from her hand as the water slowly dripped down her forming tiny rivers and streams flowing down her face into my water drenched shirt.

Blinking in slow comprehension as Jacqui sat frozen in mid-throw form, the sounds of ridicule soon rouse above the pounding of her heart.

"I guess you're so clueless with boys that you can't pay attention in the middle of a war."

Jacqui looked up and saw Izzy standing on the other side of the log, a smirk on her fac,e her arms crossed over her chest. Harry sighed and pulled his hair into his face. He hated it when girls fought each other for a guy, especially when the guy was him. Like most other guys, he had no idea what to do when they got into a fight, and usually just stood off to the side, watching.

"Jacqui, don't-" Harry started.

A large sneer of vengeance crept along Jacqui's face as she leapt to her feet, flinging water balloons, not caring where it went.

Now it was on!

"Ow!" Noah cried as he was hit in the face with a water balloon. He dropped his water gun to his side and rubbed his cheek as he was hit. He flicked his head to the side and saw Jacqui and Izzy frantically throwing water balloons back and forth to each other, colored water flying everywhere. Jacqui seemed to be missing her target with every balloon she threw, and Izzy was hitting her spot on. "Hm"

"Hey, what's going on?" Patrick asked as he and Sydney stopped by them.

"Yeah, you do know that I could get both of you, because you're just standing here." Sydney added as he lifted his water gun up in to his arms.

"You see Izzy and Jacks over there?" Noah asked as he pointed the gun over there. Patrick and Sydney nodded wordlessly as they waited for Noah to continue. He raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly and gave him a small smile. "Remember how we accidentally broke her MP3 player when we were fighting over it and we owe her a favor?"

"Yeah, so?" Patrick pushed his hair out of his face and it got stuck up , in the shape of a Hershey kiss.

"From the look on your face," Sydney started as he rubbed his chin. "I have a feeling that you have an idea. I don't know how good or bad of an idea, but an idea. And I'm _also_ deducing that there's a prank somewhere in it."

"You're too smart for your own good." Noah said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I know" Sydney laughed and his dimples appeared, mockingly.

"What kind of idea is it, exactly?" Patrick asked, scratching his head. Noah sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get all of the kinks worked out." He replied and looked back over at Jacqui, who had successfully managed to hit Izzy in the face with a water balloon. Izzy's shrill scream caused everybody to stop throwing water and to stare.

"Look what you did you bitch!" She screamed. Jacqui raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Izzy because all of her makeup was starting to run, making it seem like she was melting.

"What are you talking about; you were the one that practically threw the bucket at my head!" Jacqui cried, hitting kicking the object that was by her foot. Causing it to go flying and hit Tom in the head. Patrick winced at the dull thunk it made.

"Poor Tom, I hope he doesn't get a concussion today." He sympathized as the guitarist held onto his face, it steadily turning red. Patrick raised an eyebrow as Gio raced over to him to check to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Hm, seems like we'll be owing Gen a favor soon, too."

"What about Riley?" Sydney asked curiously.

"No, for that, we're probably going to get sued, because we know that Ri-Ri can take care of herself." Noah sighed.

"Izzy, calm down." Harry chided. If looks could kill, Harry would have been dead from the glare that Jacqui was sending him. "I mean…oh bollocks."

"Did you come up with that idea yet?" Patrick asked.

"Yep." Noah nodded in reply.


	12. When pranks go wrong part 1

**A/N: This story is only going to be twenty chapters long. But do you think I should do a follow up story where McFly goes back to Lakeshore for another year of high school? Please respond to that because I need to know.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**When pranks go wrong part 1**

"Chocolate?" Noah whispered, looking at a check list that was on his lap. Across the room, Patrick rummaged through his bag of clothes and let out a cry of triumph when he pulled out the large Hershey's candy bar that he had hidden in there.

"Check" he whispered back before moving around the cots that had his sleeping friends on it to sit next to his brother.

"Uh, lighter?" Noah asked. Patrick grinned and pulled one out of his pocket. "Where'd you get that?"

"Let's just say the time that Julius taught me how to pick-pocket probably wasn't the best idea that he has ever had." Patrick replied and Noah laughed lightly. "What's next?"

"The bag to hold it all in?"

"Check."

"Flashlight"

"Check"

"Marshmallows?"

"What do we need marshmallows for?" Patrick asked in confusion as he shoved everything into the bag and pulled the drawstring to keep it shut tight, tossing it over his shoulder. "It's not like we can hurt people by throwing them at them. Well, unless it hits them in the eye or they choke on it."

"Oh, that's for eating." Noah replied and stood up, flicking on the flashlight. "C'mon, let's go."

The twin boys quietly snuck out of their cabin and started to walk across the camp to the girls' side of it. Halfway there, Sydney, who had insisted about not being left behind, met up with them and he went them the rest of the way to the girl cabin.

"Which one is Izzy's?" he asked quietly, shining his flashlight around, it made his blue eyes kind of glow. "We better be fast, I think Tony noticed that I was gone, but he probably just thinks I went to the bathroom. He isn't really that bright."

"I know the feeling." Noah muttered in reply and Patrick shook his head, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, her bunk is over here."

"What're you doing?"

"Ah!" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney cried, jumping about three feet in the air before whirling around to face who was standing behind them. They relaxed when they saw that it was Tom.

"Don't _do_ that!" Patrick hissed, holding a hand over his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, and that's a very bad thing to have when you're only thirteen years old."

"Or eight." Sydney added with a mean look towards the older boy.

Tom ignored their statements and shied the flashlight over the bag that was in Patrick's hand. "What's in the bag?"

"What happened to your face?" Noah shot back in reply and Patrick and Sydney shined the flashlights on Tom's face to show that one side of it was completely bruised. "It looks like you got hit with a tether ball."

"Try a water balloon and a bucket" Tom replied and then rolled his eyes. "Now, what's in the bag?" He didn't give them a chance to answer. "And what are you doing on the girls' side of the camp? You know it's off-limits. And what's in the bag?"

"Well, what are _you_ doing over here?" Patrick replied and then a confused look crossed over his face when he realized that he had just asked a question about something that was completely obvious. "Wait, that's not what I meant. Oh, wait, yes it is. What are you doing over here?" Noah and Sydney groaned in unison and slapped their foreheads.

"Why do you _think_ he's over here, ding-dong." Noah replied and then turned back to Tom, eyeing him warily. "He either saw us leaving, or saw Sydney leaving and is trying to stop us from doing something stupid."

"Exactly." Tom nodded in reply.

"But this isn't stupid; we're trying to help a friend, so bye!" Patrick turned and started to walk away, but Tom grabbed onto the back of the bag and that successfully held Patrick in place. "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what you're up to." Tom replied.

"Fine," Noah sighed. "We're going to play a prank on Izzy, so we can help Jacqui officially get Harry."

"So you're telling me that you're trying to set Jacqui and Harry up?" Tom asked and the three boys nodded. "And with pranks?" they nodded again. "Ok, that's not going to happen, you three, back to your cabins."

"Too late, we're already here." Patrick said and pointed his flashlight over to the cabin in the distance. He turned back to Tom and held the flashlight under his chin to make himself look devilish. "Now are you going to come with us or are we going to have to force you to come? Since you know our plan already."

"What would you do if I refused?" Tom asked in reply. He didn't know what he was doing; on one hand he was trying to be a counselor/brother all in one by keeping the three boys by doing something stupid. And on the other hand he knew that he and the rest of his friends were having trouble with their ex-girlfriends and wanted to get them to stop. But he didn't want to hurt them either.

"We'll club you and drag you with us" Sydney replied and Tom looked horrified.

"Wow, you guys can be vicious if you want to." Tom commented and sighed in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. "Fine, just as long as no one actually gets hurt, then you'll be fine."

"Sweet!" Patrick grinned. "Let's go!"

He led the other boys towards the cabin that they had staked out and quietly looked through one of the windows. He nudged Noah and pointed to the bed that they were looking for and Noah nodded and took the bag off of Patrick's shoulder and opened it.

"You don't have a gun in there do you?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"No, only a lighter" Sydney replied as he pulled it out of the bag. He handed it to Patrick, and pulled out a plastic baggie. Tom watched, looking around, as Noah opened a bar of chocolate and broke off a large chunk of it ant stuck it in the bag. He grabbed the bag from Sydney and carefully held it over the lighter, as Patrick flicked it on, making sure the plastic didn't burn but the chocolate did.

They repeated the process three more times and motioned to Tom to keep watch as they snuck into the cabin and looked around. Along with Giovanna, Louise, Olivia, and Izzy, there were three other girls that were in the cabin. Patrick wondered how they were able to deal with the four girls, but shook off the though as he moved over to Louise's bag. He pulled out a pair of her underwear, making a face at it, and opened the bag of melted chocolate and slowly poured it into the clothing material. Noah and Sydney did the same to Izzy's, Gio's, and Olivia's, and hurried back out of the cabin.

"Can we _please_ go now?" Tom asked impatiently.

"You can't possibly tell me that you didn't think that was funny." Sydney said as he jumped onto Tom's back.

"Ok, so it was kind of funny, but that doesn't mean that you-"

"Stop. Right. There."

"Bollocks" Tom muttered when he saw that it was Tony that had stopped them. The head counselor walked up to the four of them, smirking triumphantly, shinning the flashlight over their faces, all holding the same expression of horror. "Leave this to me" he whispered to the three younger boys. "Tony! How good to see you, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Tony replied, his smirk growing wider. "If you've forgotten, which is obvious that you have, I make the rounds to all of the cabins, to make sure that everyone is where they're supposed to be. And guess what? I found four beds empty. Now, what I want to ask if why you were over in the girls part of the camp."

"We were just going to the…bathroom." Tom replied after a second of silence.

"On the girls' side of the camp?" Tony asked and continued before any of the girls could reply. "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in to the director of the camp and get you taken out of here?"

"Because we're guys and we just want to have fun." Sydney replied and widened his eyes innocently. "That's what a camp is about, right?"

"Don't think that those Bambi eyes are going to get you out of this!" Tony snapped at him. Sydney looked offended.

"_Bambi eyes?_ I'll show you some Bambi eyes!" he declared and pulled his hand into a little fist. Noah shook his head at him and Sydney stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone what happened-"

"Thank god!" Tom sighed.

"As long as you take the kids out on a nature hike tomorrow." Tony replied. Tom gaped at him.

"All of them?" he asked in dread. Tom started to hyperventilate at the thought. "Those ankle-biters will kill me. You can't make me do that!" Tony shrugged and tried to look sympathetic, it didn't work. It made him look like he had a grotesque smile on his face.

"I won't. It's either that, or cleaning up after everybody in the mess hall." Tony snickered. "And they call it a mess hall for a reason. But it won't just be you; it'll be your whole cabin. And these three boys right here are going to go on it too and take efficient notes that will be brought back to me to be checked over. So, take your pick and get out of here!"

"Fine, I'll take the nature hike." Tom muttered, now understanding why the girls hated Tony so much. He also knew that Danny, Dougie, and Harry would be very pissed off at him when they find out that they would have to spend the entire day watching a bunch of kids that wouldn't pay attention to any of them. "C'mon guys, let's go back to our cabins." He said and ushered Patrick, Noah, and Sydney away from Tony.

They started their long walk back to their cabins.

"Well, think of it this way," Patrick spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "At least we were able to help Jacqui."

"Shut up, Patrick!" Noah, Sydney, and Tom muttered in reply.


	13. Things get better

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Things get better…**

"What did you do?" Dougie asked Riley the next morning as he dropped his tray down on to the table with a loud clang, startling her. She looked up at he sat down and furrowed her eyebrows together as she wrinkled her nose.

"What do you mean? I just got here." She replied and stabbed a pile of eggs that were on her plate.

"Yeah, sure," Dougie rolled his eyes. He pushed his tray away and leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Riley. "C'mon out with it, what did you do?"

"Dougie, seriously," Riley lifted her head and glared at her boyfriend, causing him to flinch slightly. "I haven't done anything and even if I knew what you were talking about, it's probably really juvenile. And I don't need accusations right now; it would be helpful if you didn't talk to me at all for a while." With that, she got up from the table and started to walk away.

"Wait, what did I do?" Dougie called after her. Riley stopped walking and looked at him over her shoulder before continuing out of the mess hall. Dougie sighed heavily and slumped down on the table as his friends came up to the table.

"Hey Dougie, what's wrong?" Gen asked as she sat down next to him and looked at him in worry. Normally her friend was content, almost to the point of being hyper. But now he seemed like he had lost his sister and his mother. That would definitely be bad for him, considering his father has already left him.

Dougie shook his head and rested his forehead on his crossed arms. Gen shrugged and looked over at Tom, who looked extremely pissed off about something. "What's up with you?" she asked.

Tom sighed and cracked his knuckles. "I got in trouble yesterday." He muttered in annoyance. "Now I have to take all the kids out on a nature hike after lunch, which bloody sucks as it is because they're extremely hyper after lunch."

"Why, what'd you do?" Riz asked, taking a bite of the toast that was on her plate and then made a face as her bread crunched loudly. Danny laughed a little bit and kissed her cheek. "I hate to be a complainer, but this bread sucks."

"Why do you think most people don't eat camp food?" Rhuben commented as she checked her cell phone for messages. She looked up as Patrick, Noah, and Sydney approached her table. When Rhuben made eye contact with Sydney, he jumped behind Patrick's and Noah's backs. "Alright," she set down her cell phone with a resounding slap. "What did you do this time?"

"Wait, does this have anything to do with our ex-girlfriends being so upset this morning?" Harry asked, jerking his thumb in their direction. Noah nodded and shuffled his feet. "What did you do?"

"We, uh, kinda, sorta played a trick on them." Patrick said as he ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes widened when he saw the pissed off look on Rhuben's face and pointed to Tom. "It was his idea!"

"Hey, that is _not_ true!" Tom declared loudly, causing the others to looks at him. "I only went along with it to make sure you guys didn't get into trouble."

"Didn't do much to help us anyway." Noah replied as he rolled his eyes. Dougie rolled his head to the side and gave a small chuckle as he looked at the three boys.

"What did you do exactly?" he asked quietly. Sydney shrugged and looked sheepish.

"Uh, we, did the whole shit your pants trick with the melted chocolate." He said quietly and Danny and Jacqui burst out laughing.

"You actually did that trick?!" Jacqui cried in between her giggles. "Oh my god you guys are my heroes!" she gave each of the three boys a high-five and they grinned, pleased with themselves. Jacqui turned back to Tom and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just surprised that someone like _you_ had the balls to go through with the plan."

"So'm I." he muttered. Gen shook her head, although there was a small smile on her face.

"I think that is the worst thing that you could do to a girl, but it's funny at the same time." Gen laughed and stood up. "Come on Dougie, we have to take some kids to that acting class thing."

"Just what I need in the morning," Dougie grumbled, standing up. "My girlfriend is mad at me for a reason I don't know, and now I have to take a bunch of bogey leaking, ankle-biting little kids and do drama. That's just great."

"Don't be such a drama queen, Dougie." Gen laughed and gently pushed him away from the table. She turned around and grabbed Patrick's and Noah's arms. "You're in our group too, so let's go."

"Damn, I don't like acting." Patrick muttered in annoyance as he was dragged along. Noah grinned and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Then why do you act like a doofus?" he asked in reply. Patrick stuck his tongue out at his twin brother and continued to follow Gen and Dougie.

"So, what do you guys have to do today?" Jacqui asked as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Danny and I have to do some arts and crafts thing. Wow, we get to paint a mural, that should be cool."

"Um, Harry and I are doing tug of war or something like that." Rhuben replied through a mouthful of bacon. "I don't really remember, all I know is that we're going to be with some of the older kids, so that won't be much of a problem."

"Thank god!" Harry cried as he made a prayer motion towards the sky. "I don't think I could stand another day with those rambunctious little devils." Sydney frowned and cleared his throat, causing Harry to grin sheepishly. "Except you of course."

"Of course." Sydney replied, rolling his eyes before turning to Riz and Tom. "What are _we_ doing today?"

"We'll let you know." Riz replied with a smile as she ran her fingers through Sydney's feather like black hair. "Just get the rest of your friends ready and we'll meet you outside of the mess hall."

"Ok!" Sydney grinned and skipped away to his table.

* * *

**Acting**

"Ok, what we're going to do today is improv." Gen said cheerfully as and Dougie sat on the end of the stage. This stage has a lot of log seats in front of it and the campers and counselors sit there every night when they have announcements and play games before they go to bed. A pigtailed little girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What's improv.?" She asked, wrinkling her freckle covered nose.

"I'm glad you asked," Gen smiled in reply and then addressed the rest of the kids. "Improv is when you're set to have a scene and you have to act it out without any scripts. For example, Dougie and I will do one."

"We'll do what?" Dougie asked, finally snapping to attention. He had been playing with a piece of string at the end of his t-shirt. "I don't like acting, Gen, you know that."

"That's exactly why I'm making you do this." Gen smiled in reply and dragged him onto the stage and positioned him in the center. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ok, who had a scenario for us to try?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do!" A boy that was sitting in between Patrick and Noah cried as he waved his hand back and forth, frantically.

"Yeah, what is it? Ouch!" Dougie asked and Gen slapped him on the arm for being rude. "I mean, what's your name, kid?"

"I'm Park," the boy replied, smiling cheerfully. "And what I think you should do is a super hero thing. You can choose your own names and powers and you have to fight the evil villain…that you can name too."

"Nice one, Park!" Patrick said enthusiastically and grinned at the thought.

"Really?" Dougie asked and raised an eyebrow in thought. He pulled his hands from his pockets and rubbed his chin. "Oh, I know what we can do" he cried excitedly. He pointed to Gen. "You can be Drunk Lass. And I'll be…Captain Crackpants!"

"That's…interesting," Gen blinked and scratched her forehead, wondering how Dougie could come up with things like that. "Whatever, let's get the show on the road then."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon, there aren't many left. I know, really short story, and nothing really happened, but when I first wrote this it was supposed to be during the summer, but school came quicker than I thought and, well, here we are. Thanks for reading guys.**


	14. And hopefully will stay that way

**A/N: This is a filler chapter, so its short and boring. But I have a question, really. How come people don't really review my stories anymore? Is it because I don't update as fast or are you bored of my characters?**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**And hopefully will stay that way**

Riley smirked to herself as she walked along one of the paths in the woods. Further over to her right she saw that Harry and Rhuben were trying to show up each other with their own tug of war contest. It wasn't much of a surprise that they were doing that. They were always competing to see who's a 'better drummer'. Even though half of the things that they do to see if they are good drummers don't have a thing to do with drumming, they do it anyway.

She watched as the two struggled to pull each other over the line, the other teenagers cheering them on respectively, but the rope snapped, sending both of them to the ground.

"Riley?"

Startled, Riley whirled around, a hand clenched into a fist, and immediately relaxed when she saw that it was only Riz.

"Oh, it's you." She said and sighed, lowering her arm and then crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want? Why'd you scare me like that?"

"I didn't mean to scare you." Riz replied calmly and shoved her hands into her pockets and cocked her head to the side. "Something's on your mind."

"Nothing's on my mind." Riley replied and forced a grin. "I'm just a dope like that."

"I'm not buying it."

"I didn't think you would."

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Really, Riley, you know that you can tell me what's going on. You and Rhu-Rhu."

Riley sighed in annoyance and scratched her forehead, knowing that she wasn't going to get rid of Riz easily. She looked around, basking in the silence of nature. She hadn't really taken the time to do that in the past couple of months. She took another deep breath and looked her friend in the eye.

"I'm scared ok," she admitted, instantly hating herself for it but continued. "I don't know why I am, but I am. I hate the fact that I'm afraid that my dad is going to come back and do something to ruin what I have so far. I'm afraid that my fear with push Dougie away from me. I'm even afraid for my siblings. Rhuben's always told me not to worry about her, but being the oldest, besides Julius, makes it hard not to worry about them over myself. It's just really hard."

"I know that I haven't experienced everything that you have, and I pray that I don't but the thing with friends is that they're here to help you. And if you don't open yourself up to things that are bothering you, then you're not going to help yourself." Riz said after a second of silence.

Riley couldn't help but smile.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart, I just usually spend my time chasing guys, so they don't notice."

"Oh, you mean like chasing Danny?" Riz couldn't help but blush as she nodded and Riley laughed a little bit. A thought suddenly popped into her mind. "Shouldn't you be doing some sort of activity right now? Riz shook her head.

"Nah, I left Tom with that, he needs to bond with these kids anyway." She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "What about _you_ aren't you supposed to be watching some kids?"

"If I am, then I'm not doing it, I'm not good with kids." Riley replied in an apathetic tone.

"Are you kidding, I've seen you with your brothers and other little kids you'd make a good mother." Riz declared with a raised eyebrow. Riley turned her head and Riz saw that she had a smirk on her face, showing her that she was only joking about what she had said before. "You're a little loser, you know that?"

"Whatever happened to negativity makes the world tilt?"

"It does, but sometimes it makes the world spin faster."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Look it up."


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**So, I want to thank you guys for reading this story. But I have some unfortunate news. I'm going to discontinue this story for two reasons. One, its not going the way I want it to. And the second reason is because I'm re-writing the story 'You've Got a Friend' to make it better. I may repost You've Got a Friend. But like I was saying. I'm going to discontinue this story. But I'm going to put up a new story in its place.**

**But what would you like it to be?**

**-**

**Friday Night: **The McFly boys and the Girls get into an argument and try to prove who's sleepover is better

**Ignorance: **The McFly boys don't know who to get the girls they like, so they enlist the help of their friends, even though it will most likely end in embarrassing conclusions

**On My Own: **McFly has always wanted to know what the Jacksons had been hiding about their past. But when they find out, they wish they hadn't

**Only the Strong Survive: **What happens when McFly find a boy on the streets and they try to take care of him while looking for his family? Did I forget to mention he's blind? (Story without the Jacksons)

**Down Goes Another One: **This story is where it goes through every problem that you could have when you're going on tour. Ages are brought up to current ones. Not sure if the Jacksons will be in it.

**The McFlyers: **What happens when McFly is a gang that goes around, terrorizing people and running things? What happens when they end up falling in love and have different views on what they're doing? Is it too late to change? McFly slash.

**Too Close For Comfort: **Kind of like our other stories, where the Jacksons are abused and they meet McFly, but this one is going to be really different

**Going Through The Motions: **McFly are going on a world tour. And whey say world, they mean the world. Problem is, they don't know the ins and outs of foreign countries. Watch as McFly go through their humorous trip to achieve their dream of being world known.


End file.
